


Fairy Tale

by Bunnywith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywith/pseuds/Bunnywith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia walks down the aisle and reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale

As a child Aradia had envisioned a fairytale wedding with a horse-drawn carriage, a princess dress with a huge skirt, a tiara, crystals everywhere, a gigantic, lavish affair with all eyes on her. As an adult, she became more aware of her socio-economic status, and realized a fairytale wedding was probably not in her future. She downgraded her dreams to match her reality and found her fairytale dream wedding being replaced by a city hall marriage with family present, maybe a new dress, and not much fanfare. It upset her more than she let on, but she hid it well, and tried not to let glossy magazines full of pictures of luxurious weddings get her down.

That wasn’t the kind of life that was meant for her.

At least, that was what she figured.

When he was little, the thought of marriage never crossed Equius’ mind. He was too busy disassembling his toys then rebuilding them into pseudo-Transformers to care what people did when they grew up. And when he grew up he was too busy with university and then with work to give any thought to settling down. He was successful, and that was what everyone wanted, right? He was rich, he was successful; money and power.

So why did he feel like something was missing?

Their meeting had been so cliché. Straight out of a movie. Equius and a business partner had gone out for dinner to discuss a merger between their companies. When the waitress came to take their orders he looked up and saw her, and forgot how to speak. And in that instant he knew what was missing.

He became a regular. He learned what days she worked, which tables were hers and made certain to be seated there on those particular days. He was always too generous with his tips and she felt bad accepting the money when all she’d done was bring him a drink or dessert.

It took him far too long to find the courage to ask her out. She had considered doing it herself. But then she lost her nerve as quickly as she found it, telling herself that a business owner like him didn’t simply go out with a waitress. Real life didn’t play out like a movie.

But then it did.

When it came time to propose she squeaked out a yes as soon as she saw the ring box.

And he gave her the fairytale wedding she’d dreamed of since she was a child. There was a horse drawn glass carriage, a tiara, crystal glasses on every last table, grand bouquets of white roses studded with red for dramatic effect. Her dress was made of silk with lace overlays, boasting a corset that left him speechless when he first saw it. They were married in an old castle with their friends and family attending.

As her father walked her down the aisle she looked around and saw that all eyes were on her. When her father handed her off to Equius before the priest and he lifted her veil, she looked back and thought about the city hall marriage she’d consigned herself to for so long.

Looking at Equius here and now, thinking over the course of their romance and courtship, how kind and sweet he was, how he always had time for her no matter what was going on at work, the stolen kisses, the tender glances, and gentle caress of his hands on her face, she realized it didn’t matter.

None of this mattered. She could have married him at city hall with family present, in just a new dress, without all this fanfare. She didn’t need this silk dress or the crystal glasses or rose bouquets or the castle.

All she needed was him.

And all he needed was her.


End file.
